Society:Lords of the Burning Sea
http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/potbswiki/LBS.png Lords of the Burning Sea Navy Info about Navy and Privateer personal. Navy Personal Privateer Personal Freetrader Personal Economy Info about economy in the society. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/potbswiki/societyhistory.png History The society was founded in May 2006 by Bolla and Juan Asterisk. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/potbswiki/RankStructure.png Rank Structure General Information Officer in Command: The Lords of the Burning Sea have a clear rank structure. The Officer in Command is always the person with the highest Rank who is in game. It is necessary that you follow his orders without a doubt. Chain of Command: Remember to use your chain of command. I.e.: If you are having a problem with something or somebody ask your next rank in the command chain. This way your "Flag Admiral" doesn't get bombarded with questions and/or complaints. If you are a midshipman just ask a S.L. or Lieutenant. If the problem is a "biggie" the upper ranks will be aware in good time. This doesn't mean you can't talk to the upper ranks. This Society was founded on good conversation and many friendships have been made. High Command Staff http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Vice%20Roy.png Vice Roy: There will be only one Vice Roy in the society. He is the Founder and Leader of "The Lords of the Burning Sea". http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Flag%20Admiral.png Flag Admiral: Limited to one person, normally a navy guy. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Vice%20Admiral.png Vice Admiral: Limited to two persons, normally a Freetrader and a Privateer. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Rear%20Admiral.png Rear Admiral: There will be 3 Rear Admirals. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Commodore.png Commodore: The Commodore is the executive institution of the High Command. There will be a maximum number of 6 Commodores. Command Staff http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Captain.png Captain: Captains are very experienced players and are allowed to lead Port Battles. The Rank of a Captain is limited to 12 persons. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Commander.png Commander: Experienced players. They will be able to get lead of OS-Hunting Packs of 12 ships. General Staff http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Lieutenant%20Commander.png Lieutenant Commander: Due to the service to the society and the crown you will be allowed to command OS-Hunting groups. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Lieutenant.png Lieutenant: This rank shows that you have proven yourself in duty for the society and the crown. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Sub%20Lieutenant.png Sublieutenant: You are now a full member of the Society. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/epaullettes/Midshipman.png Midshipman: This is the first Rank you will obtain in the Society. As a Midshipman you are still a recruit and have to proof yourself. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/potbswiki/MedalStructure.png Medal Structure Within the "Lords of the Burning Sea" it will be possible for members to earn Medals due to their service to society, crown an country. Besides the medals shown beyond there are some special campaign medals for some kind of live events or special orders of the Admiralty. Career and Beta Medals http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/career-betamedals.png http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Master%20Privateer%20ribbon.png Master Privateer Requirements: *Must have a Privateer at level 50. *You must have supported the society very well by capturing enemy traders and delivering the captured good to the society and / or disturbing enemy economy lines. *Must have proven yourself in Port Battles. *Must be Captain or higher. *Must be recommended by a Rear Admiral or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Master%20Navy%20ribbon.png Master Navy Requirements: *Must have a Navy at level 50. *You must have supported the society very well by keeping the carribean sea clear of the enemy and escorting Society Freetraders. *Must have proven yourself in Port Battles in an outstanding way. *Must be Captain or higher. *Must be recommended by a Rear Admiral or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Master%20Freetrader%20ribbon.png Master Freetrader Requirements: *Must have a Freetrader at level 50. *You must have 10 structures running. *You must have supported the society very well by using your economy skill. *Must be Captain or higher. *Must be recommended by a Rear Admiral or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Closed-Beta-ribbon.png Medal of Closed Beta Requirements: *Must have been under the first 2000 Beta Testers. *Beta invitation before end of April 07. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Open%20Beta%20ribbon.png Medal of Open Beta Requirements: *Must have been under the first 10000 Beta Testers. *Beta invitation before end of September 07. Service Medals http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/servicemedals.png http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Victoria-Cross-red-ribbon.png Victoria Cross in Red Requirements: *Must be a Commander or higher. *Must have a Medal of Special Service 1st Class. *Must have a Medal of Outstanding Service 1st Class. *Must have a Military Cross in Red. Must have an Embassador Medal. *Must have a Medal of Skill 1st Class. *Must have 4 campaign medals. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Military-Cross-red-ribbon.png Military Cross in Red Requirements: *Must be Lieutanant or higher. *Must have 3 Campaign medals. *Rewarded for going above and beyond duties within the forums and high activity. *Must be recommended by a Commodore or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Outstanding-Service-ribbon.png Outstanding Service Cross Requirements: *Must be Lieutenant or higher. *Must have a Special Service Cross 1st Class for trade in. *Must fullfill the requirements for a Special Service Cross 3rd class. *Will be awarded in addition to a Special Service Cross 3rd class. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Special-Service-ribbon.png Special Service Medal http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Special-Service-ribbon-2.png 2nd class http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Special-Service-ribbon-3.png 1st class Requirements: *Special outstanding service for the society at decisssion of the admirality. *Must be recommended by a Commodore or higher. *2nd class medal instead of 2 x 3rd class. *1st class medal instead of 3 x 3rd class or 1 x 2nd class and 1 x 3rd class http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Service%20Medal%203rd%20class%20ribbon.png 6 month of Service http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Service%20Medal%202nd%20class%20ribbon.png 1 year of Service http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Service%20Medal%201st%20class%20ribbon.png 1,5 years of Service Requirements: *For every 6 month serving the society you will be allowed to wear one of this medals. *For every service medal rewarded in addition to the first one you will get a lile on your ribbon instead. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Skill-ribbon.png Medal of Skill http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Skill-ribbon-2.png 2nd http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Skill-ribbon-3.png 3rd Requirements: *Must have proven yourself in service for the society outside the game. *Must not be recommended. Will be awarded by Viceroy only. *2nd class medal will be rewarded if you allready have one 3rd class medal. *1st class medal will be rewarded if you allready have one 2nd class medal. Military Medals http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/militarymedals.png http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Victoria-Cross-ribbon.png Victoria Cross in Blue Requirements: *Must be a Commander or higher. *Must have a Medal of Valor. *Must have a Military Cross. *Must have a Distinguished Defens Medal. *Must have a Medal of Bravery 1st Class. *Must have a Medal of Merit 1st Class. *Must have 4 campaign medals. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Military-Cross-ribbon.png Military Cross Requirements: *Must be Lieutenant or higher. *Rewarded for Combat Service above and beyond the call of duty. *Must have 3 Campaign Medals. *Must be recommended by a Commodore or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Valor%20ribbon.png Medal of Valor Requirements: *Must be Lieutenant Commander or higher. *Must have a Medal of Bravery 1st class for trade in. *Must fullfill the requirements for a Medal of Bravery 3rd class. *Will be awarded in addition to a Medal of Bravery 3rd class. - or - *Must be recommended by a Commodore or higher. *Will be awarded at special decission of the Admirality. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Bravery-ribbon.png Medal of Bravery http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Bravery-ribbon-2.png 2nd http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Bravery-ribbon-3.png 3rd Requirements: *Must be Lieutenant or higher rank. *3rd class: Must have 7 Medals of Merit for trade in. Must fullfill the requirements for a Medal of Merit. Will be awarded in addition to a Medal of Merit. *2nd class: Must have 2 Medals of Bravery. *1st class: Must have 3 Medals of Bravery. - or - *Must be reommended by a Commander or higher. *Must fullfill the requirements for Medal of Merit in a distinguished way. *Will be awarded at special decission of the Admirality. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon.png Medal of Merit http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-2.png 2nd http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-3.png 3rd http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-4.png 4th http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-5.png 5th http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-6.png 6th http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Merrit-ribbon-7.png 7th Requirements: *Must have proven yourself in PvP (25 enemies sunk) or Port Battles (5 wins) or Economy (720h labor time for society purposes) or Support (helping society members). *Must be appointed by a Lieutenant or higher. Special Medals http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/specialmedals.png http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Courage-ribbon.png Medal for Courage Requirements: *Must be Lieutennant Commander or higher. *Must have a Badge of Injury in Gold for trade in. *Must fullfill the requirements for a Badge of Injury. *Will be rewarded instead of a Badge of Injury. -or- *Must have lost a "Writ Ship" in PvP. (all durability points must have been lost in PvP. Must have done a good job while loosing your last durability. *Must be recommended by the Officer in Command. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Injury-ribbon.png Badge of Injury Bronze http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Injury-ribbon-2.png Silver http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Injury-ribbon-3.png Gold Requirements: *Must be Sub Lieutenant or higher. *Must have lost 5 durability of a level 30 or higher ship while doing PvP. *Must be appointed by a Lieutenant or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Honor-ribbon.png Medal of Honor Requirements: *Must be Lieutennant or higher. *Will be awarded for outstanding service in PvP. *Must be recommended by a Rear Admiral or higher. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Distinguished-Defense-ribbon.png Distinguish Defense Medal Requirements: *Must be Lieutenant or higher. *Must have defended a port while you are outgunned or outnumbered 2 to 1. *Must have been an important port. *Must be recommended by Officer in Command. http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/medals/Embassador-ribbon.png Ambassador Medal Requirements: *Must have good connection to other societies. *Must have made at least 2 treaties within the nation or other nation. *Must be recommended by Rear Admiral or higher. Signatures Every member of the society will be provided a signature, with his name, rank and medal ribbons he or she earned in duty. This signature will be updated as far as something will change. As an example I will put in my personal signature here: http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/sigs/Brogsitter.png http://cn.dosenpils.de/images/potbs/potbswiki/Recruitment-and-Requirement.png Recruitment and Requirements First of all voice communication is a must have while playing in the society, at least you must be able to hear the command of the officers. At the moment we are using Ventrilo. On the second side you should be a teamplayer and be able to accept orders from other people without a doubt. The worst thing could happen and what we really dont want to have is a discussion within a battle. Finally you should be over 18 years old. If you met all this requirements and if you are interested in what you read above you may want to set up your recruitement post in our Recruitment Office.